Cunning Deception
by Vamp Doll
Summary: Sacmis Michelle Slytherin is ordered to be killed by her distant relative, Lord Voldemort. She runs and finds herself face to face with the most powerful vampires in the world, the Volturi. Her power is too good to pass up. Aro orders her to be turned right away. She's cunning, ambitious, deceptive, and clever, a true Slytherin princess and the most powerful of vampires.
1. Chapter 1

_**Alec had never noticed any of the humans he fed on his whole life as a vampire. That all changed one day when a violet-eyed girl was set to be his meal. He saved her, and Aro, seeing her potential, ordered her to be changed. She was already powerful as a human, but as a vampire, she'd be a great weapon for the Volturi. This is their story….**_

_**All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer; all original characters belong to me. Rated M for language, violence, and sexual content. **_

We were all gathered together, waiting for Heidi to get back with the humans. Jane and I stood together, as always. Aro, Caius, and Marcus sat on their thrones. Everyone was in their normal places.

The doors soon opened and the humans, led by Heidi, sauntered in. As usual they ooh'ed and ahh'ed at the sight of the stone room. Heidi shut the door, and we picked our human. I grabbed a girl, and pulled her in to bite her neck.

"Please, stop, please," a melodic voice chimed in my head. I stopped dead in my tracks, shocked. I pulled the girl back and looked at her. Did she just….

She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in all of my years. Her violet eyes were begging me, haunting me. She gave me a quick, faint nod.

"Don't do this," the voice sang in my head again. "Please," she mouthed.

"Aro," I said quickly but loudly.

Aro, finishing his human off, slowly walked over to me, Renata close behind. "Is there a problem Alec?" Aro asked as Caius got out of his seat and came over to us.

"I…she…talked….in my…mind…" I tried to get the words out, I was a bit shocked.

"May I?" Aro said to her and took her hand. His eyes became distant as he read her. He let go and smiled greatly.

"What is it?" Caius asked.

"I want her to be changed," Aro said.

"What?!" she shrieked, finally speaking for the first time out loud.

"You'll be fine dear," Aro smiled at her.

"Aro, what is this about?" Caius questioned. At this time, Marcus came over to us, his interest being sparked.

"She has many powers," Aro smiled, "she's a witch."

"Is that so?" Caius grinned and turned to her.

She turned to me, her eyes desperate, pleading.

"You will be fine," I thought, hoping she'd hear me. She nodded at me nervously, obviously hearing my thoughts.

"I want to do it," I spoke up. "I'll use my power to make sure she is in no pain. I'll stay with her until the transformation is complete. If we make this as pleasant as we can for her, she will stay."

"You're aware of everything that is going on here, aren't you?" Marcus asked her.

"Yes," she said quietly.

"How do you even know all of her powers will come with her?" Jane asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"They will," the violet-eyed girl spoke again.

"If she thinks so, I think so," Aro smiled.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Caius said, "The quicker we change her, the better."

"Alec, take her to a room and change her," Aro smiled at me.

"Can I have my own room?" she spoke up and smiled innocently at the others.

"Why of course!" Aro smiled back at her. "Alec, take her to one of the empty rooms, let her take what she needs from the storage room."

"Okay," I nodded and ushered her out of the room.

"Thank you," she said to me as we walked.

"You're welcome," I smiled sheepishly.

"You're cute," she giggled. "I'm Michelle, by the way," she smiled.

"I'm Alec," I smiled back.

"I know," she giggled, "Oh, we don't have to go to the storage room, we can just go straight to my room if you don't mind."

"But…it's just an empty room," I said to her.

"No it's not," she smiled.

"You're kinda…odd…"I smiled.

"I know," she smiled back.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked in a serious tone. "I could help you get away."

"Risking everything for little ol' me? That's very sweet of you, but I do want this. I didn't really know what I was doing when I came here today, but I've decided that I want to do this. Maybe I've finally found my purpose. All I know is I'm not alone anymore."

She looked up at me through her lashes and smiled sweetly. I wanted, so badly, to kiss her. She was so…perfect. I've never felt this way about anyone like this before.

"We're here," she smiled as we arrived at the door of her new room.

"Welcome home," I smiled and opened the door for her.

"Thank you," she smiled as we walked in.

I was in complete shock, the room was fully decorated and furnished. There was a bed, an armoire, a desk, and more. I couldn't help but stand there staring at it all.

"There is so much you need to learn," she laughed as she walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Enlighten me," I grinned.

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

"Why are you here in Italy alone? It's obvious you're an American; why so far from home?" I replied with my first question.

"It's a long story, so I'll give you the condensed version. My parents are dead, I killed someone, and I needed to run away. Hell, I am the reason my parents are dead. Sometimes, its hard to control my powers when I get angry….bad things happen when I get angry enough. I feel like me becoming a vampire is the perfect thing for me. I feel like it's going to help me control myself, and, most of the time, my feelings are right."

"Well, I think you'll make a great vampire," I smiled, not brining up the part about her parents and all.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"I don't think I have anymore questions right now. What about you?" I said.

"Before, when you volunteered to turn me, and you said you'd use your power, I don't know if I want that. To see, hear, feel nothing, I don't want to feel dead. Just bite me and be done with it."

"I don't know if _I_ can handle that," I admitted.

"Come here," she said. I did what she said and sat by her side. "You know, for someone your age, well when you were turned, you are very mature. I guess it's the years that have matured you. You and your sister were lucky Aro wanted the two of you so bad. He saved the two of you, just like he, and you, are saving me."

"I couldn't let anyone else do it," I whispered. "I feel so…drawn to you. I've never felt this way before. I feel like I need you."

"I know," she whispered back. "Can you do me a favor before you change me?"

"Anything," I replied.

"Can you make my last human memory the best one of my life?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Kiss me," she whispered. She started closing in on the space between us. Our lips met, and I felt like everything around us disappeared. Her heart was racing, and her blood smelled amazing. My lips trailed down to her neck where I kissed her lightly, taking in her scent every second I could get.

"Do it," she whispered, she was reading my thoughts. I sunk my teeth into her beautiful neck. I started drinking her sweet, sweet blood. She was fading, and something inside of me was screaming "stop".

I pulled away, and I gently laid her on the bed. Her face was pained, the venom was already sinking in. She was breathing heavy and moaning in pain. I wanted to die. I couldn't handle seeing her like this, but I couldn't leave her side.

Her screams were piercing the room. They were so loud I knew the others probably could hear. They became so loud, I covered my ears in pain. I couldn't handle it. I had to do something to stop her pain, even if she didn't want me to.

I grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes; she stared back at me in pain. I stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to make the pain go away now," I whispered to her. I used my power on her, sending a dark mist on her.

As the mist hit her, she stopped screaming; she stopped moving. She was practically dead, but I was hoping that somewhere inside of her the venom was making it's way through, transforming her into what I was. I would stay here until the third day, when I would take her out of the hold of my power.

Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, and pretty much the whole guard busted through the door. So, they had heard her screams.

"What the devil is going on here?!" Caius said.

"What happened?" Aro asked.

"She didn't want me to use my power, so I didn't. I bit her, and when the venom started to set in…I couldn't handle it….I had to go against what she asked me…" I said quickly, flustered.

"I'm pretty sure she will forgive you," Aro smiled. "You've saved her from suffering a death more horrible than the one she would've suffered if she hadn't come here.

"She is safe now, and I believe she will be happy here. She is the most powerful witch, and will be the most powerful vampire in the world. She is a great asset to our guard. She will be treated with respect. She will be treated as if she was Caius, Marcus, and me."

"_Who_ is this girl?" Jane thought aloud.


	2. Chapter 2

I was born Sacmis Michelle Slytherin, named after an Egyptian goddess. My name was synonymous with my power. My mother was a seer, a prophet, she saw that I was going to be very powerful, so she gave me that name. There's probably more to it, more than she could tell me, but I knew enough.

I am the distant granddaughter of one of the most famous wizards in the wizarding world, Salazar Slytherin. My distant grandfather was a co-founder of one of the biggest schools of witchcraft and wizardry, Hogwarts. He was a powerful wizard, and he could talk to snakes, a trait he passed down to me.

My parents weren't the most powerful wizards/witches out there, which was kind of a let down to the family name. After I was born, the family started gaining attention, so my parents and I packed up and moved to the United States. Even though we had found a new home, many miles away from our real home, my parents still taught me about magic.

When I was eleven, we got a letter inviting me to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My parents were hesitant to let me go, but I "persuaded" them into letting me go. I left them back in America and went to London. I was met by Albus Dumbledore, and he took me through Diagon Alley, an area of shops for magic, to get my supplies.

When I got to school, I was, of course, sorted into Slytherin. I excelled in all of my classes. I was attracting ,much appreciated, attention by the wizarding world. Before my sixth year at Hogwarts, while I was living in England, I was approached by Lord Voldemort to join his regime.

Lord Voldemort was one of my distant relatives, and he had a group of wizards and witches together in the attempt to eliminate all mudbloods (wizards/witches without magical parents). I, seeing the opportunity to protect myself by joining him, accepted his invitation. What I didn't know at that moment, he had an ulterior motive.

It was starting to come out that I was probably the post powerful person in the wizarding world. Voldemort, after studying me for a few months, decided I had to go. I could, eventually, be a threat to his power.

My parents came to visit me for the Christmas holidays. They were worried about my decision, and I shared my worries. Our worries soon were realized when Voldemort's favorite, Bellatrix Lestrange, broke into my house and killed my parents. My mother's last words were "run."

I never really cared much for my parents, but it still upset me. I ran out the back door, killing one of the death eaters in the process. I realized I had one of my special powers of travel, I didn't have a name for it, but it was something like apparating or disapparating. I wasn't sure if it would work, but I just thought take me somewhere safe.

I landed somewhere in Italy, Volterra, as I came to find out. I changed my appearance a bit, hair color, eye color, height, trying to make myself look as different as possible without losing myself. I put protection over myself, making sure no one would find me, and I roamed the city.

As it got dark, I found a little hotel to stay in. My night was sleepless, and the morning just meant the dawn of a new, miserable day. As morning came I left the hotel, without even eating anything for breakfast, and roamed the city again.

I found myself following this girl and a group of people, something drew me to them. I followed them into this old building, into a beautiful lobby, down a hall, and into a very large stone room full of people. Little did I know, I was absent-mindedly leading myself to my own death. The room was full of vampires, hungry vampires. One of them grabbed me, a very beautiful, angelic looking boy, and prepared to feast upon me.

My instincts kicked in, "Please, stop, please," I sent my thoughts into his mind. He stopped and pulled me back, staring at me in curiosity and shock. My eyes begged him.

The boy's name was Alec, and he was so…beautiful. He was thinking the same thing about me and wondering did he just hear what he thought he did. I gave him a faint nod, confirming his beliefs.

"Don't do this," I begged in my thoughts to him. "Please," I mouthed.

"Aro," Alec said aloud. Aro came over and stared at us in curiosity, another, Caius, followed.

"I…she…talked….in my…mind…" Alec said in shock.

"May I?" Aro said to me and took my hand. He started seeing everything in my mind, only because I allowed him to. He let go and smiled greatly.

"What is it?" Caius asked.

"I want her to be changed," Aro said.

"What?!" I shrieked. They wanted to turn me into a vampire!?

"You'll be fine dear," Aro smiled at me.

"Aro, what is this about?" Caius questioned. Marcus, the other leader, walked up to us, the matter finally sparking his curiosity.

"She has many powers," Aro smiled, "she's a witch."

"Is that so?" Caius grinned and turned to me.

I turned and looked at Alec, I felt panicky.

"You will be fine," he thought, hoping I'd hear. I nodded at him nervously. Then, it finally dawned on me. This is why I came here, out of all places. This is my destiny.

"I'll do it," I thought to Alec.

"I want to do it," Alec spoke up. "I'll use my power to make sure she is in no pain. I'll stay with her until the transformation is complete. If we make this as pleasant as we can for her, she will stay."

"You're aware of everything that is going on here, aren't you?" Marcus asked me.

"Yes," I said quietly.

"How do you even know all of her powers will come with her?" Jane, Alec's twin sister, asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"They will," I said reassuringly.

"If she thinks so, I think so," Aro smiled.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Caius said, "The quicker we change her, the better."

"Alec, take her to a room and change her," Aro smiled.

"Can I have my own room?" I spoke up and smiled innocently. I knew they couldn't deny that smile.

"Why of course!" Aro smiled back. "Alec, take her to one of the empty rooms, let her take what she needs from the storage room."

"Okay," he nodded and guided me out of the room.

"Thank you," I said as we walked down the hall.

"You're welcome," he smiled sheepishly. He was adorable, so innocent looking. I felt wrong crushing on him.

"You're cute," I giggled. "I'm Michelle, by the way," I smiled.

"I'm Alec," he smiled back.

"I know," I giggled, "Oh, we don't have to go to the storage room, we can just go straight to my room if you don't mind." I had my powers, all I had to do was summon my furniture from one of my former homes.

"But…it's just an empty room," he said to me.

"No it's not," I smiled.

"You're kinda…odd…" he smiled. I couldn't help myself, I was flirting. It was out of habit, really.

"I know," I smiled back. I was odd, I guess you could say, unique definitely.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked in a serious tone. "I could help you get away." He was such a gentleman.

"Risking everything for little ol' me? That's very sweet of you, but I do want this. I didn't really know what I was doing when I came here today, but I've decided that I want to do this. Maybe I've finally found my purpose. All I know is I'm not alone anymore."

I looked up at me through my lashes and smiled sweetly. I could tell from his thoughts he was falling for me quickly. I had him under my spell, not even meaning to.

"We're here," I smiled as we arrived at the door of my new room.

"Welcome home," he smiled and opened the door like a gentleman.

"Thank you," I smiled as we walked in.

My room was, to his surprise, completely decorated. He stood there in shock, staring at everything.

"There is so much you need to learn," I laughed as I walked over to my bed and had a seat.

"Enlighten me," he grinned.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Why are you here in Italy alone? It's obvious you're an American; why so far from home?" he replied with my first question.

I wasn't going to tell him everything just yet. "It's a long story, so I'll give you the condensed version. My parents are dead, I killed someone, and I needed to run away. Hell, I am the reason my parents are dead. Sometimes, its hard to control my powers when I get angry….bad things happen when I get angry enough. I feel like me becoming a vampire is the perfect thing for me. I feel like it's going to help me control myself, and, most of the time, my feelings are right."

"Well, I think you'll make a great vampire," he smiled.

"Thanks," I smiled back.

"I don't think I have anymore questions right now. What about you?" he said.

"Before, when you volunteered to turn me, and you said you'd use your power, I don't know if I want that. To see, hear, feel nothing, I don't want to feel dead. Just bite me and be done with it."

"I don't know if _I_ can handle that," he admitted. He was so sweet.

"Come here," I said. He obeyed and sat by my side. "You know, for someone your age, well when you were turned, you are very mature. I guess it's the years that have matured you. You and your sister were lucky Aro wanted the two of you so bad. He saved the two of you, just like he, and you, are saving me."

"I couldn't let anyone else do it," he whispered. "I feel so…drawn to you. I've never felt this way before. I feel like I need you."

"I know," I whispered back. "Can you do me a favor before you change me?" I might as well take advantage of his quick infatuation with me.

"Anything," he replied.

"Can you make my last human memory the best one of my life?" I asked, hopefully not being overly ambitious.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Kiss me," I whispered. I started closing in on the space between us. Our lips met, and I didn't even feel guilty. My heart was racing, and I allowed the scent of my blood to get to him. His lips trailed down to my neck where he kissed me lightly, taking in my scent every second he could get. He wanted so badly to take a bite. This was it.

"Do it," I whispered, replying to his thoughts. I couldn't take the anticipation of the turn any longer. He sunk his teeth into my neck. He started drinking my blood, and it was the most rewarding pain I've ever felt in my whole life. Because of this pain, I would be indestructible, and Voldemort could never touch me.

The room around me was fading, but he pulled away before it faded away completely. The pain started to sink in as his venom ran thought my veins. I wanted so badly to be strong, but the pained moans escaped my lips. My breathing grew rigid before the screams started escaping too. Screams so loud, I wondered how far they carried. Screams so loud, they caused Alec to cover his ears, something I wanted to do but was in too much pain to even care to do.

He grabbed my hand and stared into my eyes. He started stroking back my hair, and he kissed my forehead.

"I'm going to make the pain go away now," he whispered to me.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_****So, I've had this written for a while. It took me time to think of a name and have the courage to post it. It's a bit different from what I've written before. Originally, it started as an Alec/OC, then I decided to change it. While there is attraction between Alec and Michelle, Michelle doesn't feel for Alec as he, originally, feels for her. That's why there are two versions of the first chapter. One Michelle, one Alec. The next chapter is going to be in Demetri's POV, maybe some Felix, not sure. I don't want to give it away, really. I hope this isn't too confusing. I will explain a bit more when Michelle wakes up after her transformation. I hope you enjoy. Please review! Be nice!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Demetri**_

"How can you trust her?" Jane nearly shouted to Aro after Alec and the human left the room. I didn't really get to see her; there was already a crowd around her by the time I had caught onto what was going on. I knew this though, something about her made Aro want her changed fast, something more than just her being a witch.

"Please don't question me Jane," Aro said flatly, then turned and started talking quietly with Caius and Marcus.

"Well, it seems our little human has caused quite a stir," Felix said as he came over to join me where I was standing.

"Yes it does," I agreed.

"Did you _see_ her?" he grinned at me.

"No, did you?" I replied.

"Only a glimpse, she's so tiny, very blonde, and unbelievably beautiful." There was a smile plastered on his face.

"Already thinking you have a chance with her? You're so cocky Felix." I rolled my eyes at him. He was _so_ cocky.

"Don't be mad at me because I already called her," he smiled and patted me on the back.

"Think whatever you want to think Felix, doesn't mean you're going to get her. Besides, it seems Alec already has his eyes on her." I smiled to myself, I got him on that one.

"Pssh! He's just a kid! I'm a man!" he replied. I could tell he was still thinking about it, though, and he was still pissed.

"Whatever Felix," I laughed and patted him on the back like he did me.

"In three days, you'll see Demetri; she'll be all over me!" he replied, walking away to go talk to Afton and Chelsea.

"What is he going on about?" Heidi asked as she walked over towards me.

"He seems to think he's going to get the new girl," I replied with a laugh.

"Oh _what-ever_! He doesn't have a chance! I don't even think Alec has the chance he thinks he has. She's more beautiful than I am, and she's not even a vampire yet, _and if _you tell anyone I said that, I'll kill you." She laughed and walked away, leaving me alone again.

I was starting to become curious. There was something very extraordinary about this girl. I wanted to see her for myself.

I looked to see if anyone was watching me as I inched slowly towards the door. Suddenly, a piercing scream filled the room, and everyone, including myself, quickly put their hands over their ears in pain. Before I knew it everyone in the room was coming my way, the door. We all bust out the door and towards the screams.

Suddenly, the screams stopped. That didn't stop anyone, we kept going. Aro, Caius, and Marcus had gotten in front of me and got though the door first.

"What the devil is going on here?!" Caius said.

"What happened?" Aro asked.

"She didn't want me to use my power, so I didn't. I bit her, and when the venom started to set in…I couldn't handle it….I had to go against what she asked me…" Alec said quickly.

I looked past them and at the girl lying at Alec's side. I gasped silently to myself at the sight in front of me. She layed there silently breathing in quickly, her neck stained with her own blood, but that wasn't what had made me gasp. She's so beautiful, her hair looked like gold and her skin like creamy porcelain.

Aro was going on about something, replying to Alec, but I heard nothing, only _her_ breaths.

Felix elbowed me in the ribs, breaking my out of my trance.

"I told you so," he whispered in my ear with a smile.

"What are you even talking about?" I hissed.

"She's gorgeous!" he replied. And he was right, she was.

Suddenly, there was a little stirring in the room. Someone whispered "Oh my God." I turned and looked back at the bed the girl was lying on. Something was happening. She was growing. Her hair was getting darker, longer, wavier. Her eyes fluttered, revealing bright, green eyes. I didn't think it was possible until it happened, but this change made her even more beautiful than before.

Aro laughed manically, "Oh my little deceiver. You will be great!"

"She lied," Alec whispered as he dropped her hand.

"She didn't mean to my dear Alec," Aro replied, "she came here to protect herself. Her younger appearance was just for you. She didn't mean to make you fall for her. She watched her parents die yesterday. She wanted her last moment as a human to be a happy moment. It could've been anyone. I'm sure you'll get an apology when she wakes up."

"Come brother," Jane said as she grabbed Alec by the arm, "you need to feed."

"I can't leave her Jane," Alec replied.

"Respect her wishes, Alec," Aro added, "She didn't want to be out."

"Yes, respect her wishes. We will find you someone to eat," Jane added.

"I want someone to guard her while she turns," Aro spoke up as Jane and Alec left the room. "I want to make sure no one comes to kill her."

"I'll do it Aro!" Felix said excitedly.

"Yes, that will do Felix," Aro replied, "Demetri, please do assist him in guarding her."

"Of course sir," I replied. Felix gave me an annoyed, jealous look. He thought he was going to have her all to himself. He may have beat me to volunteering to watch her, but he didn't get to have her all to himself like he wanted. That would do, for now.

"Oh Felix, stop pouting," Heidi said as everyone left the room. Heidi lingered for a bit to pick on Felix.

"Shut up Heidi," Felix said back stubbornly.

"You know you don't have a chance in hell," she added.

"What do you know?" Felix spat back.

"I know you have no chance with her," she added with a grin.

"We'll see in a few days," he replied, "Want me to send you a post card from her bed?"

"Ha!" she laughed, "In your dreams sweetheart. You're not her type. She's a witch. I'm sure she'd want someone who's a little more intellectual. You're zero brains and all brawn."

"You're just jealous because I don't want you," he said back.

"We'll see soon enough," she replied. "See you two later, I have another trip to plan."

"So," Felix said as Heidi left the room, "what you think?"

"About?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Her!" he replied.

"She's beautiful," I replied.

"Oh hell no! Don't tell me you like her too!" he yelled.

"What? Who said I liked anybody," I said back, again playing dumb.

"Oh stop! Your face gives you all away, Demetri," he said back. "Damn it! Is every guy going to fall for her?"

"No, I think its just you and me," I replied.

"Yeah, and Alec," Felix added, rolling his eyes.

"I'm sure Alec knows he has no chance with her, she's obviously too old for him anyways."

"Well, I guess that means I am going to have to compete with my best friend to win a girl's heart," Felix sighed.

"No competition, my friend. Let's just be gentlemen and let her decide, shall we?" I said back.

"Fine," Felix said, sticking his hand out for me to shake.

"Fine," I said with a grin.

Hours later Felix and I got bored, so we looked around the room. Some of the things we found were so fascinating. There were many books written by people we had never heard of, books about magic and monsters, potions and spells. There were pictures and paintings in the room that moved. So many odd objects, a cabinet with brooms, an armoire that appeared to be ordinary on the outside, but stretched into a huge closet that you could walk into when opened.

"So," Felix said as he read out of one of the books, "you mean to tell me that there is a completely hidden world around us. Witches and wizards are walking among us hiding in the shadows. Or should I say, hiding in houses, schools, and shopping areas masked by spells."

"Well, it's not that surprising. I mean, come on, we're vampires," I replied.

"Yeah, and apparently, there's a different breed of vampire out there that is more like the fairy tells and stories we hear about," he added.

"What?" I said in disbelief. Felix threw me the book and I read it. Yep, there's another breed of vampires we didn't even know existed.

"So, what do you think Aro meant when he said he wanted her to be watched to make sure no one tries to come and kill her?" Felix asked.

"I'm not sure," I replied, "but, apparently, wizards and witches have ways to travel to places just by thinking of them. It's called apparating, oh, and disapparating. Then, there's something called floo powder that you throw in a fireplace. You stand in it, drop the stuff, and say the name of the place you want to go."

"This shit is mind blowing, man," Felix said back. "Hey, look at this," he said with a mischievous grin. He was holding a leather bound book in his hand.

"Her diary?" I replied with a grin.

"Wouldn't hurt if we took a little peek, would it?" he said back with a mischievous smile. He waved it around then tried to open it. "Shit!" he spat and dropped the book on the ground.

I laughed, "That's what you get for trying to read her diary."

"Oh come on! Like you didn't want to look too," he replied.

"Sure, I would love to look, but I had a feeling something would be put on it to protect it from unwanted eyes. So, I let you try to open it."

"What are you trying to do? Kill me so you can have her all to yourself?" he said back angrily.

I laughed, "No, but it was funny seeing your face."

"Oh yeah, I get shocked by some magical item and you think its funny," Felix said, placing the diary back in the place he found it.

"Haven't you been paying attention to anything you've read? These people, these witches and wizards, they're powerful. So, they have to have spells on things they don't want people to mess with. Think about it Felix."

"Yeah, yeah, never hurts to try. Okay, so it did hurt, but only for a few seconds," he replied.

"I see why Aro wanted her turned so quickly," I said. "She's going to be very fascinating."

"Yeah, and she's going to knock Jane on her ass. I can already tell Jane doesn't like her, she's jealous."

"Well, I have a feeling Jane's met her match with this one. It's going to get _very_ interesting around here."

There was a faint knock on the door, then it slowly opened and Alec peeked his head into the room before slowly walking in.

"How's she doing?" he asked.

"She's been quiet since you all left," I replied. "She's strong."

"Why are you two going through her things?" he asked in suspicion.

"We're learning, you should try," Felix said before tossing a book at Alec who caught it in midair.

"It's fascinating," I agreed.

Alec looked at the book and murmured, "History of magic."

"These witches and wizards have been around as long as we have, and yet, they've managed to stay hidden all this time. It's rather incredible," I said to him as he scanned through the book.

"Do you think the people who tried to kill her are looking for her?" Alec asked us.

"Probably," Felix replied, "But I have a feeling they're never going to find her."

"And when she completes the transformation, I think they better hope she won't find them," I added.

"They killed her parents," Alec whispered. "But, she killed one of them, too, at least."

"At least one kill down, and she's not even a vampire yet," Felix grinned, "Does anyone else agree that she's going to be a badass vampire?"

"Well, I think she's a bit overrated," Jane said flatly, sliding into the room without any notice.

"Oh shut up Jane," Felix said as he rolled his eyes. "You're just jealous because you're not the star attraction around here anymore."

"Pain," Jane said under her breath causing Felix to fall to the ground screaming in pain.

"Stop it Jane," Alec warned.

"Fine," she said, turning away from Felix. "What are you reading?"

"One of her school books, 'A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration', apparently, they can transform people and objects into other things. It's fascinating," I replied.

"You should see the potions, there's a love potion," Felix grinned.

"Is there a potion to make you shut up?" Jane asked in annoyance.

"There's a spell," I grinned.

"Can someone make her get up and do it?" Jane laughed.

"I know of one way she could make me shut up," Felix winked.

"And so do I," Alec said as he shot daggers at Felix with his eyes and a dark mist slowly forming from his hands.

"Oh stop," Jane said as she rolled her eyes. "Just a few hours around this place and all three of you are infatuated by her. Sure she didn't slip love potion to any of you?"

"Hey, I haven't said a word," I said.

"Yes, you're the good one," Jane replied, "You give her loving eyes. Felix, you just want to have sex with her. And, Alec, you my dear brother, are way too young for her. Demetri has the upper hand, unless she likes guys who only wants to get in her pants."

"Technically, I'm older than her Jane," Alec said in annoyance.

"That doesn't matter, Alec," Jane replied, "she's, at least, sixteen in her human years. I'm pretty sure she doesn't want someone your age in human years."

"You know you've got it bad when your sister is rooting for the other guy to get the girl," Felix mumbled.

"Shut up Felix!" Jane warned.

"What? It's true," he replied. Alec shot daggers at him again.

"Just shut up!" Jane sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Fine, we'll see who's laughing in a few days," he replied.

"Yeah, its going to be me in your face," Jane shot back.

"We'll see Jane," Felix replied, "We'll see."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Michelle**_

The world around me was on fire, but covered in ice at the same time. Bright flashes of light blinded me every time I would get comfortable. I wanted to scream, but nothing would come out. I was moving through a tunnel of bright white light, and I knew it was the end.

I thought I had escaped from Voldemort's hands, but maybe I was wrong. Maybe my mind made up the trip to Italy and the vampires just to make the last few moments of my life memorable. I was dead, or dying, I knew that for sure. When I reached the end of this tunnel, it would all be over.

The past sixteen years of my life meant nothing. I was born with so much power, only to be snuffed out by someone who wanted it more than me. Although, he would never be as powerful, that was for sure, but at least he got the pleasure to say he took me out.

Dying hurt terribly, just as I had always feared it would. My death wasn't peaceful and I knew that, eventually, it wouldn't even matter to anyone. I was young, almost happy, and starting to come into my own. Just when I was starting to take full control of my powers, my magic, myself, it was all cut short. And now, I'm dead, and eventually, no one would even remember me or who I was.

It was tragic, really, when you thought about it. Still, it didn't matter. The only family I had died right before my eyes, and the so-called friends I had were the reason I was in this state now. Voldemort, the Death Eaters, they were all lying to my face. I wasn't one of them, I didn't take the mark, I was only a part of their movement for a short time, just to save myself…and that didn't even work.

As I walked through my tunnel of death, the flames died out and the flashes of light became less frequent. My death became more tolerable, more peaceful, of course it would be this way in the end. And that end was coming quicker and quicker by the moment. No matter how hard I tried to stop it or delay it, it was useless. Really, I just had to face it. I was dead and that's all there was to it.

The light got brighter as I reached the end of the tunnel. The pain was gone completely. I braced myself for the end, for the unknown fate I was about to face. It was time for the after life to welcome me with open arms, and I hoped the moments of hell I just faced made it worth it.

The light at the end of the tunnel was blinding. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to shield my eyes from it. As the light dimmed, my eyes flickered open. The world around me was sharp and saturated with color. Dust glittered in the light in the air. The stone room around me was so crisp and clear. There was shuffling coming from one side of the room, the sound of paper, maybe a book, being turned. The sound of footsteps rose in the distance.

The room smelled old, shut up or something. Then, I could smell parchment and books and the clearly recognizable smell of my favorite perfume in an open bottle. I noticed the feeling of silk against my skin and looked down to see my purple sheets on my bed around me. I turned again to see myself wearing a very black, lace dress. My skin was so pale, more pale than usual. It was shocking against the black fabric.

I sat up and assessed the room around me. It was familiar and foreign at the same time. My room from my house was set just like I was used to, but the room was made of stone and not wood like I was used to. It all started coming back to me, then. The vampires weren't my imagination. They were real, this, is all real. I realized, then, that I wasn't dead, not really. I was a vampire.

"Hey," I heard an unfamiliar male voice say, "how are you feeling?"

I turned to see a very attractive guy with light brown hair staring at me from my desk with one of my books in his hand. I stood up and moved towards him, finding myself standing in front of him within not even a second.

"Well, that's going to take some getting used to," I said with a smile. Now that I'm a vampire, I can move really fast. Experiencing it for the first time, especially when you're not expecting it, can be pretty thrilling.

"You look magnificent, would you like to see?" he asked.

"Is it very drastic change?" I asked. "I mean, do I look like myself?"

"It's not too drastic," he replied, "You look beautiful, but you looked beautiful when you come here. It's just, very enhanced. Immortality suits you."

I smiled, I would be blushing if I could, but I don't think that was going to happen anymore. "What's your name?" I asked him as he grabbed my silver hand mirror.

"Demetri," he replied with a smile as he handed me the mirror.

I took the mirror from his hand and slowly brought it to my face to look in. As I turned it around I almost dropped it as I looked into it. I almost didn't recognize the girl staring back at me. It was me, but I looked flawless…and happy. My signature Slytherin green eyes were gone and replaced by bright crimson ones. It was shocking, but it seemed right.

"Wow," I said finally. I gently placed the mirror back in its place, being sure not to break it.

"You adjust fast," Demetri said to me with a smirk.

"One of my great, but, sometime, annoying qualities," I said back with a laugh.

"It's admirable, you'll need it," he said back.

"Let's hope so," I replied. "So, I can't help but see that this is not what I was wearing when I went out. Please tell me there are some other girls around here, besides scary little Jane, that would change me."

Demetri laughed, "Of course. Heidi, the one you followed, she picked this out for you."

I nodded, "Good to know. It's pretty, I like it."

"It looks good on you," he agreed.

I reached down to play with my necklace, something I did out of habit, especially when flirting with someone I really, really liked. I found nothing, and panicked. "Where's my necklace?" I said in shock.

He laughed a bit, "I told Heidi to put it back on you." He walked past me quickly and came back to me just as fast as he walked away. He went behind me and I felt him put the necklace around my neck. I reached down, out of habit, again and felt it securely around my neck.

"Thanks," I said, "It's a very old family heirloom. It's very important to me."

"Slytherin, yes?" he said in reply.

I was intrigued, "Yes. You've been doing your research, haven't you?"

"I have," he replied, "You come from a very, prominent and notorious family. Your parents are, practically, squibs, and you're the most powerful witch to ever live."

"You read my diary, didn't you?" I said through narrow eyes.

"I did," he replied with a smile. And with that, I fell in love.

My diary had a charm on it to protect it from unwanted eyes, but if someone I could truly trust, someone who I could truly love could bypass the charm and read it. Any other person who tried to look would receive a very big and painful shock, or worse if they kept trying. The diary even said so, it was one of the first things someone would read if they opened it. Demetri knew this, as he looked at me with a knowing, loving eye. I knew, then, only he and I knew that secret. It was a nice secret to have as a first vampire secret. I was grateful that Demetri was the one to greet me as I come into my new world.

"Try to let Felix down easy, will you," he said as he stood before me. He brought his hand up and gently caressed my face. I felt a shock as his skin touched mine, a good shock. I brought my hand up to take his. It was the most euphoric feeling I ever felt.

"Who's Felix? And how's Alec? I shouldn't have done what I did to him. He was just nice, sweet, caring, I shouldn't have led him on like that."

"Felix, is my friend, and another member of the Volturi. He's tall, bit of an ass sometimes, but he's fun to be around. I think you'll like him. He likes you, too, though. Although, everyone thinks he just wants to fuck you. Alec, he's doing okay. He's over it, for the most part. I think an apology will make it all better for him."

"Good to know about Alec," I sighed in relief. "About Felix, would it be okay to mess with his head a bit? I need a little amusement."

"How did I know you would say something like that?" he said in amusement.

"Because you've been reading my innermost deepest thoughts?" I squeaked back.

"That would explain it," he laughed. "So, are you ready to make your grand entrance?"

"Just about," I replied with a smile. I went over to my vanity and put on some dark shadow on my eyes and red lipstick on my lips. I was so happy as I saw myself in the mirror. I was fierce and ferocious, deadly and beautiful. I walked to my coat closet and pulled out a black velvet robe with a silk green lining. I noticed all of the others had on something like it, I figured I should too, just add my Slytherin touch. As I stood there looking at myself in the full length mirror, I couldn't help but smile. No more worries, no more threats, no more Voldemort and his Death Eaters. I was the one to be feared now, I'd get my revenge in due time.

I stepped back and sighed as I closed the closet. Then, I smiled, took a deep breath, and took Demetri's hand and let him lead me to the throne room. I didn't know why, but I was nervous. I guess I was afraid no one would like me. I didn't want to be looked at like I did around school or around the other Death Eaters. I was always looked at with such judgmental eyes. They looked at me with hate, envy, fear, annoyance, and I hated it. Either they didn't like me or they wanted me dead. Sure, I had maybe a bit of a friend here or there, but nothing else. I'm hoping, now, that would change.

We had reached the large doors leading to the room the others were waiting in. Demetri squeezed my hand and asked if I was ready. I took a deep breath and nodded. He let go of my hand and opened the doors. I nervously stared and the ground and slowly walked in.

"Ah! Here she is!" Aro said excitedly as I walked in. He motioned for me to come closer and he held his hands out for me to come take his. He grabbed them and read my mind. "Fascinating! Seeing things in your eyes, its incredible! Such a cunning, clever girl! And so powerful!"

"Its time to show us that power we've been hearing so much about," Caius spoke up.

"Of course," I said with a smile. It was my time to show off a little, something I always enjoyed. "Would you prefer wand magic, what most witches and wizards use, or my own, personal magic?"

"Amuse us," Aro said, "Show it all."

"Well," I said, "Since I'm, pretty much, dead to the wizard world, and I've successfully removed the trace during my change, I'd like to show you something forbidden in the wizarding world.

"There are three "unforgivable" curses. One that creates pain, like Jane can do, one that allows you to control a person, and one that kills. If you have a human I can use, I could show you."

"Felix," Caius said causing a very large, very tall guy with brown hair to perk up, "go get me Elizabeth. She's been rather annoying lately."

"Of course," Felix said with a smile, knowing, now, I had noticed him. He threw me a quick wink and left the room. I looked at Demetri from the corner of my eye and giggled a bit.

I smiled and continued, "Now, about these three curses, if I was caught and known to use them, I would be thrown in prison. Now that, technically, I'm dead, I have no traces on me. So, I can successfully cast them without getting caught. They require a lot of willpower. I, successfully, used the killing curse the day before I came here.

"Usually, I probably wouldn't be able to find myself willing or able to do these curses. But, I watched my parents die a few days ago because some crazy, power hungry, son of a bitch, who's partially related to me, wanted me dead. All the judgment I was put under by all of those witches and wizards, and the death of my parents have made me a very pissed off teenager. So, I will do these one last time, just to show you what the others are capable of.

"I, could kill, or harm, without use of these spells. I have powers and abilities no other wizard or witch has ever had. I have no idea why, but that's just the way it is."

Felix walked in with a young woman with dark, messy hair in tow. She looked nervous and she should be. When I got done with her, she would be ready for death. What really drew me to being satisfied with using her was the fact she reminded me of Bellatrix. It didn't take long for me to picture her as Bellatrix.

I summoned my wand and went to work. "Imperio," I said quietly as I pointed the wand at her. Now, she was at my will. "Slap yourself," I commanded and she did. Aro squealed in excitement. "Pull your hair out," I commanded and she did. She was in pain, but tranquil, the spell was perfect. "Punch Felix as hard as you can," I said with a smirk. A loud crack rang out in the room as the bones in her hands shattered. After that, I lifted the curse, Elizabeth screamed out in pain, but I didn't see Elizabeth, I saw Bellatrix.

My smirk turned into a grin as I pointed my wand at her again. "Crucio!" I said with confidence causing red sparks to shoot out of my wand. The girl fell to the ground wailing, screaming, begging for mercy. This really pleased Aro.

"Please! Stop! Kill me please!" the girl screamed out.

"Fine," I said finally, "Avada kedavra!" At that instant the green light burst out of my wand and poor Elizabeth fell to the ground.

"Ah!" Aro shouted, "Fantastico! So incredible!"

I smiled and bowed. I had captivated them all. My place within them was set. I would never take orders from anyone anymore. I would be threatened never again. The death of Elizabeth signaled the death of the scared little girl I used to be. I knew, then, that next time I found myself, really, face to face with Bellatrix, she would be the one begging for mercy. They all would be.

"Now, how about a little bit of my own magic?" I said with a smirk.

"Don't hold back," Caius said with a faint smile on his face. He liked what he saw, he was impressed.

"I never do," I said with a enormous grin on my face. "I need a volunteer, someone strong."

"I'll do it!" Felix said excitedly.

"I don't know," I squeaked, "you're such an obvious target choice. How about Jane? I understand that she has a little special power of her own."

I knew Jane didn't like me. I, especially, knew she despised me for what I did to her brother. I, also, knew Jane was Aro's favorite. Her power to cause pain, and Alec's power to cut off someone's senses, made them Aro's most prized possessions. They were valuable, very valuable.

Jane eyed me with a bitchy look on her face and flatly said, "Go ahead. You don't scare me."

I let out a tiny laugh, "We'll see about that."

We locked eyes and she tried to use her little pain illusion power on me. I let out a pained scream, putting a very satisfied look on Jane's face. That scream turned into a burst of laughter. It did nothing.

"Gotta try a little harder than that sweetheart," I said to her in a condescending tone. Jane looked at me with angry, shocked look on her face, and before she try anymore, I waved my arm and sent her flying towards a wall.

I looked at her with an evil smirk on my face. Jane was a little spoiled bitch. She thought she was so great with her power to cause agonizing pain. What she didn't know, I could do even worse than that. What she created was an illusion, a trick of the mind, but my pain, mine was real. She wanted to play dirty, trying to sneak by with that little trick of hers she just did, and that was just fine with me. She may play dirty, but when I play, it's downright _filthy_.

"Want to know what my favorite element is, dear Jane?" I said with a smirk on my face. She looked at me with a mixture of fear and anger. "Water is a very, very close second. I like it, so, versatile. It can be hot or cold, frozen, vapor, it can go anywhere. Water is great, but I've found that fire can be such a beautiful thing." With those words I held my hand out and fire burst out the skin on my palm and snaked down my arm, my body, and through my feet. It hit the floor and burst out. It spread across the floor like it was covered in fuel and quickly spread across the room towards the wall where Jane was pinned.

"Bringing back any dear memories yet Jane?" I said coldly. Jane was panicked, frantic, she tried her best to fight the hold I had on her, but it was impossible.

"Michelle, please! Stop!" Alec begged from behind.

I scoffed, "I'm not going to kill her Alec." I let the fire die out before it reached her. I slowly let up my hold on her and she fell back down on the floor. Alec ran over to her side and made sure she was okay, but not before giving me a dirty, disapproving look.

"Please don't tell me that's all," Caius said.

"Of course not," I said with a smile. "There's something I'd like to try, if you don't mind."

"Oh, please do," Aro said with a smile.

A few years ago I accidentally killed another students cat. They made me angry, talking about me behind my back. They tried to sick their cat on me, and it bit me. As it bit my right arm, I brought my left one around to pull it off of me. As soon as my fingers brushed across its fur, the cat let go and dropped dead.

After that, I became curious. I wondered if it was come kind of rage fueled part of my magic's defense system, or if it was an undiscovered power I had. So, I experimented. I found that I could kill with a single touch. My experimenting started with plants and moved onto mice and rats. I did one final experiment on a deer and it worked, just like I had expected.

I didn't mean to kill the cat, I didn't want to. The mice and rats, they were vermin. Then, when I found the deer, it was going to die anyways. A hunter had shot it in the woods, but missed the kill shot and the deer ran away. The deer was going to suffer, in pain, for days before it would finally die, so I killed it. Of course, I never tried killing people. I wasn't that kind of person.

I knew, now, that I would have to kill people in order to live. It wasn't the life I expected, or even expected to choose, but I had to choose it in order to save myself. I wasn't going to experiment, this time, with a human, though. I was going to try on a vampire. There were countless minor guards in the Volturi that I could dispose, some old human servants that were turned out of pity.

I walked over to one of them, a tall, lanky girl with long, stringy blonde hair. She was turned by one of the older male guards as a play toy I found as I ran through her mind. He had grown tired of her and was sleeping with another human servant. The poor girl was pathetic and sad. I saw that she had been around for a while, and had grown tired of her life as a low ranking, useless guard. I felt her pain, and I decided I would help do her one, huge, final favor.

Unlike the human I had to torture and kill to show the unforgivable curses, she looked like no one I hated. Really, the poor human probably would've suffered worse if Caius would've killed her like he wanted. But this vampire girl, she was suffering now, and had suffered before when going through the transformation. She didn't deserve to suffer any longer. I knew what it was like to live in a life I hated, surrounded by people who didn't like me.

I walked up to her, and she looked at me with an uncertain smile on her face. She was afraid after seeing what I did to Jane and the human, the girl was afraid I was going to torture her. I faintly shook my head and sent my idea into her mind. She smiled greatly as she saw my thoughts. She, faintly, gave me a nod of permission to try to use my power of the touch of death on her. She was ready to leave this world of pain, and she thanked me for giving her the option of going so peacefully.

I gave her a small smile and reached out to grab her hand. She slowly lifted her arm and extended it to me, closing up the space between us. As my skin brushed against hers she let out a sharp gasp, and suddenly, the girl before me glowed with flames and turned to dust within a few short seconds. In that moment, the room around me rang with sounds of shock.

I turned towards the thrones where Aro, Caius, and Marcus sat. They were all standing with shocked looks on their faces, and everyone in the room was utterly speechless. I quickly turned to where I left Demetri, and when I looked at him he quickly came by my side. He looked at me with concern, and I realized I looked scared. I turned back towards the others, searching for a reaction.

"Incredible," Aro whispered.

"I see now why they wanted you dead," Caius said in wonder.

"They had no idea I could do that," I said nervously.

"Even so, you have incredible power, incredible gifts. You will be a great addition to our family," Caius replied. With that, I could breathe a sigh of relief. They didn't want me dead, they wanted to keep me.

"Can someone please find Michelle something to eat?" Aro said. "I'm sure she's starving."

"Now that you mention it, my throat is on fire," I added.

"I'm shocked you didn't kill the human when she came in," Aro said to me.

"Did you even smell her?" Marcus asked, finally speaking.

"I was so preoccupied with what I was going to show you all, I didn't even notice her scent," I replied. It was baffling, really. Seeing the traits of a newborn vampire from their eyes, they were ravenous. All they thought about was blood. It didn't even bother me until I paid attention.

"Aro," Demetri said, speaking up, "if you don't mind, I'd like to take Michelle outside of Volterra and show her how to hunt."

I gasped loudly and smiled, "Can we? I get bored if I have to sit around for so long. I would love to see what the world is like outside as a vampire."

"Don't you think it's a bit too soon?" Caius said.

"She seems to have a bit of control, unlike most newborns," Marcus added.

"I was going to tell you to go with Jane, Alec, and Felix to asses the situation in Britain, Demetri," Aro spoke up. "I do think it will be okay to take dear Michelle with you all."

"Excellent," I grinned.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Wow! So this one's blazing all of a sudden. I'm enjoying working on it, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it. You little lurkers, I know you're there, please do give some reviews! I know there's a few followers and all already.  
**_

_**So, some comments from me on whats going on:  
**_

_**The whole diary thing. I know we go from one chapter where Felix gets shocked when he tries to read it, to the next where we find Demetri has read it and isn't harmed. I could've done a bunch of filler and show where we got to that point, but I figured I could just make a little note about how that came to be.  
**_

_**The second day of the turn, Felix gets bored and leaves the room. Demetri is still exploring all the books and things, and as he was putting something on the shelf, he knocked the diary off. As the diary fell, it landed on the floor. When Demetri picked it up to put it back, the book felt odd. Demetri, feeling a pull to the book, opened it. Of course it came open and didn't shock the hell out of him. When he opened it, he read the first page which was sort of an intro to the diary. It explained what would happen if someone got it to open. Of course, the main reason it would open for someone was if they were Michelle's true love. The second reason would be for someone to read about her if she was murdered. Demetri sneaked around reading the diary when Felix wasn't around. Felix doesn't know he read the diary, of course.  
**_

_**Moving on, the scene where the human is tortured and killed...It was difficult for me because part of me wants me character to be good, compared to Voldemort and the death eaters. Well, I mean, compared to them she is pretty good. When I think about it, though, she being a pure blood witch from a family as notorious as the Slytherin family sort of makes her a big candidate to be okay to torture muggles and kill them. When it comes down to it, she's bad, but not truly evil. She does what she has to to keep herself alive and safe. For now, she will keep to her word and not use any of the 3 unforgivable curses. That is one of the biggest things she is doing to put Voldemort and the Death Eaters behind her.  
**_

_**Lastly, I have to comment on the scene with Jane. Michelle knows Jane is Aro's favorite. She knows she is, or was, on of the most powerful in the Volturi (along with Alec). Jane is a bit full of herself. Jane needs to be taken down a bit, in the eyes of Michelle. It was a very dirty move when Michelle used fire to scare Jane, but Jane did try to use her power on her for no reason but out of spite. She was going to torture Jane a bit, but I thought that was taking it too far. Alec is very upset with her, and Jane, well, Jane is pissed. It's going to be very interesting when they're all out together.  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

I bounced happily out the door of the throne room after Aro had given us the final instructions for the trip we were about to take. I heard Jane sigh in annoyance from behind me and saw she had rolled her eyes a few times. She wasn't too happy Aro had ordered that I join them on their trip to Britain.

"I need to go to my room and pick up a few things before we leave," I said to the others as we walked down the hall.

"What could you possibly need?" Jane said in annoyance.

"That, dear Jane, is none of your business," I replied.

"Stop being so mean!" Alec said angrily.

I stopped and turned sharply, "Excuse me?"

"Uh oh," Felix mumbled.

"Are _you_ telling _me_ to stop being so mean? Are you fucking kidding me? Your annoying little sister has been a bitch to me since I walked in this place. So, why don't _you_ tell _her_ to grow the fuck up and stop pouting like a little bitch. Sorry sweetheart, there's a new witch in town and she's not going to sit back and take your shit. Stop being a spoiled little bitch and deal with it!"

"Please, don't act like you're such a victim," Alec spat, "What you did to her in there was cruel. If anyone is being childish its you!"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "I didn't even begin to be cruel. Setting her clothes on fire would've been cruel. Setting her clothes on fire and letting them burn, disintegrate and fall to the ground in ashes leaving her naked in front of everyone would've been cruel. She tried to torture me. She got what she deserved."

"I should've killed you when I had the chance!" Alec spat and stormed off. Before he could get far away, I stopped him, freezing him in his tracks.

"You're just mad because I pretended to be a stupid little human girl and made you think I wanted you," I said through narrowed eyes as I stared him down. "My body used its natural defenses to save itself. Get over it! I didn't mean to do what I did, it just happened! Shit like that happens when someone thinks they're going to die. Accept it and move on!"

"You can't even say you're sorry!" he yelled. "You pretend to be all nice and innocent, but you're not. You're cruel and evil like the people you ran around with!" And that was when I blew a fuse.

I growled and ran at Alec, pinning him against the wall with my magic as I did so. I put my hand around his throat with one arm and summoned fire with the other.

"How fucking dare you compare me to those people!" I yelled. The air became charged and the wind was blowing my hair around. Light bulbs in the hall burst and the walls started to shake. My throat burned and the front of my gums stung. "I'll fucking kill you and your bitch sister right now!"

"Michelle," Demetri said nervously, "I think its time to calm down."

I turned quickly towards him and hissed, "You know I can't do that! You know Demetri!"

"Oh my god she has fangs," Felix said in shock.

"Michelle," Demetri said sweetly, "please let him go. Calm down you're going to cause the building to collapse. You've shattered all the lights in the hall. Get rid of the fire. Let him go."

I took in a sharp breath and let Alec go. After hearing Felix's comment, I reached up and felt my teeth. Two, long protruding fangs had replaced two of my teeth. The room stopped shaking and the wind stopped. I magically replaced the lights, then ran into the arms of Demetri. My ideas to mess with Felix's head were gone. I couldn't pretend. I needed Demetri's comfort.

"There, there," Demetri whispered into my ear as he rubbed my back, "everything's going to be okay."

"Sure," Felix sighed, "I just had to leave the room and not be there when she woke up."

I laughed a bit and smiled, "There's a whole lot more to it than that Felix, sorry."

"Okay," he nodded, "I understand. Congratulations Demetri. Now, can we _please_ discuss the fangs?"

"I think there are more important things to address," I said with a sigh. "Jane, Alec, please come to my room with me. I think its time we talked."

I sighed to myself as we walked. I could draw out this feud a bit longer, but I needed to be an adult about it. Alec turned me, and now he hates me. I feel like we need to have a good relationship, and all of that can only come together if I bury the hatchet with Jane. I didn't like her, she was a brat, but we all were going to spend an eternity living together. So, I had to do what I had to do.

When we reached my room, we went in and I started gathering the few things I needed. I already had my wand, but I need my key to Gringotts. I got a small potion kit, just in case, my diary, my peacock quill, and a few changes of clothes. I put in my broomstick just incase I needed it, I could fly without it, but still you never know. I went and stuffed it all into my enchanted bag, closed it up, and tied it into the inside of my robe.

"It's quite a shame you two were turned before you two could learn any magic," I said as I turned towards them. "My ancestor founded a school, along with three others, sometime around your turning. Although, you would've never been in our house, probably not even allowed into the school. My family isn't a big fan of mudbloods."

I sighed, "All that pureblood shit is crazy. Other old families would commit incest just to keep a line pure. Hell, I'm sure they're still doing it. I was lucky to be turned and not look for a pure blood husband to have little pure blood children with. I never wanted kids anyways. I just hate that I cannot finish my studies.

"Anyways, the two of you could have been something if those muggles didn't burn the two of you at the stake. Those times were hard for our kind, muggles persecuting witches and wizards for their magic. Of course, the really powerful ones got away, but not everyone could escape their hands. I don't know what's worse, those times or these.

"There's a war going on in my world. Anyone who sympathizes with muggles and mudbloods and the mudbloods themselves are all finding themselves dead and/or tortured. I've watched it happen, and while it could be pleasing to watch at times, part of me was screaming out that it was wrong. It's dark, very dark. I'm just glad I never took the mark. I was supposed to, eventually, but that was all a lie.

"Really, what I'm getting at, I know what's it like to be wanted dead. If I wasn't as gifted as I am, I would've never made it out of that house. I'd be dead, really dead. I know what I did to you was mean, Jane, but you were trying to torture me using your little power. You're so full of yourself. You think you're everything around here. You needed to be taken down a notch.

"And let me make it very, very clear. If you _ever_, and I mean _ever_, try anything like that again, I will torture you. And if you're stupid enough to try it after that, I won't hesitate to turn you to dust, got it?

"Alec, as for you, I'm sorry. What happened shouldn't have happened, but it did. It meant nothing, I'm sorry. Get over it and move on."

"What I said was uncalled for," Alec sighed, "I'm sorry I said I should've killed you. I'm sorry I compared you to those people. I got my feelings hurt, I admit it. Plus, you tried to hurt my sister."

"Well, she tried to hurt me first. Whatever methods I use to fight aren't my fault. I've always favored psychological warfare," I replied with a smirk.

"Can we go now?" Jane asked in annoyance.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Fine, have it your way Jane, but I'm warning you. Next time you piss me off, I won't hold back."

"Okay," she said in annoyance, "I got it. Let's go."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I followed them both back out. Demetri and Felix were waiting for us outside the door. Demetri grabbed my hands and laced his fingers within mine. I looked up at him and smiled and he just smiled back.

"So, how are we traveling?" I asked them all as we walked towards an exit.

"We walk," Demetri replied.

"You're kidding," I sighed, "Right?"

"Vampires don't get tired, Michelle," Felix added.

"And apparently they've never heard of cars either," I said in return.

"We're faster than cars," Alec said.

"And my methods of travel are even faster than that," I said.

"Well, some of us weren't born witches who have the power to appear and disappear at will or fly on brooms," Felix said.

"Actually, you'd be a wizard," I said mockingly.

"Smartass," Felix mumbled.

"More like bitch," I replied with a smile.

"At least she admits it," Jane whispered.

"Heard that," I said cockily.

"You were supposed to," she smiled back sarcastically.

"Well, let me ask you this, do we walk on water?" I said

"No, we swim," Demetri replied.

I shook my head, "Oh no, no! I don't think so. I'm not getting this wet. We'll go my way."

"Your way?" Felix asked nervously. He and Demetri had read some of my books, so they knew about apparating and disapparating.

I giggled, "I haven't got an apparation license, so I can't do that. I have my own way, very similar. Just trust me. Join hands and whatever you do, don't let go."

"I don't know about that," Felix said nervously.

"Shut up, take my hand, the rest of you join together, and just do what I tell you!" I said in annoyance.

Felix nervously grabbed my hand, Demetri had the other. Jane and Alec nervously grabbed theirs and we formed a circle. Before they could change their minds we vanished, and seconds later we landed in some woods in Britain.

"Oh, I think I'm gonna throw up," Felix said.

"You can't throw up, you idiot!" Jane replied.

"Where are we?" Alec asked.

"Shh!" I said as I walked forward to the top of the hill that looked down on my, now former, house. As I looked down, I could tell there were some Death Eaters guarding it. When the wind blew our way I could smell them. For once, my thirst really made itself known.

"Where are we?" Jane hissed.

"English countryside," I whispered in reply. "And that used to be where I lived."

"Why are we here?" Alec whispered.

"There are some things that were protected here I couldn't summon thanks to my own idiotic protection spells over them. I have to get them."

"There are people," Jane said.

"Yeah, I know," I replied, rolling my eyes. "I am getting my things, and then we can go do whatever Aro sent us here to do. After that, I have a bit more business to handle before we return to Volterra."

"But what about.." Jane said before I cut her off by walking away.

There were two outside the door, waiting to see if I would ever come back. The last thing they saw was me standing before them with glowing red eyes before I snapped their necks. I decided killing them silently would be the best way before I really made my presence known. I dropped another outside my bedroom door before I went in to find the other guard waiting.

"Don't move!" I hissed as they pulled their wand out at me. They didn't listen and tried to hit me with a killing curse. I swatted it away and they stared at me in shock. They went to try to summon some others but I stopped them and slammed them against the wall.

"Felix," I said as he came into the room with the others, "Don't let that piece of shit move a muscle!" I took his wand away and carried it with me over to the safe in my room.

I opened the safe and took out the things I needed from the inside. I cleaned out all of the money and jewelry that was inside. I got the book documenting my family history and all the prophecies ever made about me. Finally, I took the moonstone cuff bracelet my great great grandmother left me. I put the bracelet on and put everything else in my bag. I, then, turned my attention on the wizard who was guarding my room.

"Where are my parents?" I asked the wizard as Felix and Demetri held him by each arm.

"I don't know!" he said nervously.

"Where is Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"I don't know!" he said.

"Well, in that case," I said as I summoned a knife, "you're useless."

"Please! Don't kill me!" he pleaded.

I let out a tiny laugh and smiled, "Tsk, tsk, you know I can't let you go. You've already seen us, you can't live."

"I won't tell anyone I saw you! Please, just let me go!" he begged.

Jane let out a tiny laugh herself, "It doesn't work that way."

I looked back at her and smiled, she smiled back for once. "Give me your arm," I said as I turned back to the wizard whose name I didn't even care to know.

He gave me his unmarked arm and I ran the knife down it as he screamed out in pain. My throat burned terribly, but I couldn't drink yet. I covered my hand in his blood and wrote a message on my bedroom wall. I wrote out the words 'I'm neither dead or alive, but I will be there when it's your time."

I turned my attention back to the guy again. He was fading away, but I had one more use for him. I gave him his wand back as he stared at me in wonder.

"Summon him," I ordered.

"But.." he whispered before I cut him off.

"Summon him!" I yelled. He took his cut arm and shakily touched the dark mark on his arm that would summon Voldemort and his minions. I only had seconds then, but I had one more thing left to do.

"Tell the dark lord I said hi," I said with a smile before I rammed my hand through his chest and pulled out his heart. The last thing he saw was he holding his heart in my hand before he fell to the ground. I licked the blood off my hand before I ordered the others to take my hands again.

"What the hell just happened?" Jane asked as we landed.

"I mean, its pretty obvious what happened," I replied.

"The message, you telling him to summon him. Go ahead, explain!" Jane ordered.

"Don't worry about it Jane. They won't know I'm a vampire, if they think I am it's the other type. You have to trust me a bit. I had to leave a message. It was fun. Admit it, you enjoyed it yourself."

"You didn't even kill any of them by drinking their blood! How did you do that!?" she demanded.

"I had a taste," I shrugged.

"Michelle," Demetri spoke up, "You should've torn all of them apart, but you didn't."

"It was tempting, I know, but I took a personal vow to myself after being turned. I will not shed a magical drop of blood to feed on, and neither will any of you or the others. It's not a good idea, and you all will have to trust me on that."

"That was incredible, I've never seen anything like it," Alec said.

"Newborns have zero control," Jane added.

I shrugged again, "Guess I'm different, then. Doesn't surprise me. And the fangs are wicked awesome."

"Finally you bring up the fangs," Felix says.

"I think its my family's blood. I can talk to snakes, you know. It's a Slytherin thing. So, I guess the fangs came along with it," I replied.

Jane sighed and rolled her eyes, "Is there anything you can't do?"

"I can't lick my elbow," I replied with a cocky grin. "No one can."

"And you say I'm full of myself," Jane rolled her eyes again.

I rolled my eyes mockingly, "I'm not perfect Jane. I never said I was."

"Well, I say you are," Demetri said with a smile.

I laughed and playfully pushed him, "Oh hush."

"Can you please explain to me why you two are looking at each other with these 'I love you' googoo eyes?" Felix asked.

I giggled and shook my head in embarrassment. Demetri just laughed and I punched him in the stomach. The diary having the charm put on it did have a story, a very, very old story.

I sighed very loudly, "The diary."

"Woah, woah, what? The diary?" Felix said.

Demetri laughed, "Yes, the diary."

"The diary that shocked the shit out of me?" Felix asked. Demetri nodded in return. "Oh, please do explain," Felix demanded.

I sighed and buried my face in my hands, "I can't! It's embarrassing!"

"Just tell him," Demetri said.

I whined and buried my face in Demetri's chest, "Ahh! Do I have to?"

"This should be interesting," Jane smiled.

I grunted, "Ugh! Fine! But no laughing!"

Jane let out a tiny laugh, "Sure, no laughing."

I rolled my eyes and began, "A few years ago over the summer break, a friend and I were hanging out at her house back in the States. We were watching some muggle movies about muggle fairy tales, Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty. Us being little girls spent days dressing up like princesses and talking about finding our prince charming.

"So we were messing around and I, jokingly, put a charm on both of our diaries. The charm, of course, protected the diaries from any readers, as any charm one would put on their diary or journal do. But, there was one exception. Only our one true love could open and read it. We even wrote it inside them

"I never thought it really worked until some of my housemates got a hold of it. Well, they diary shocked the living hell out of them, and I found that the charm worked."

Jane let a laugh escape and tried to cover it as soon as she did. She laughed, "I'm sorry! I can't help it! You know its kinda funny. Besides, I know Felix tried to get in it. I just wish I could've seen his face!"

I couldn't help myself, I laughed, "Oh the things we do as little girls these days. It's just embarrassing that me, a pure-blood heiress of Slytherin watched muggle things! I never told anyone the true story. No one at school knew about my half-blood friend in America that had a mudblood mother who she, sometimes, visited. Of course, I went with her one time, and that's how it happened. You do something to watch and make fun of muggles, then get pulled in with those ideas. Sure, witches and wizards have all of that, too, but muggles are way crazier."

"Okay," Alec said, "What the hell is a muggle?"

I laughed, "Non-magical people, humans. I guess you _could_ consider vampires muggles too. Felix for example."

"Hey!" Felix shouted.

"What?" I laughed, "It's true."

"I'm a vampire, and I will eat these stupid little muggles you speak of," Felix said as a matter-of-factly.

I giggled, "And that's why, from now on, only humans are muggles, vampires are vampires, wizards and witches are wizards and witches, and any in between are just in between."

"One more thing," Felix said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What is a mudblood?" he replied. "It's not in any of the books, so what is it?"

"A mudblood is a witch or wizard with muggle parents," I replied. "Their blood isn't pure. Of course, one born of a mudblood and a witch or wizard is known as a half-blood. Then, there are the purebloods like me."

"Very judgmental you wizard folk are," Felix said.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Tell me about it."

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Hello again! Hope you're enjoying it. I have to clarify a few things so there's no confusion and all. Obviously, you see there was a confrontation between Michelle and the witch twins, as some call them. It's going to take some time before Jane comes around, but she's slowly starting to accept the fact that Michelle's not going anywhere.  
**_

_**I decided to create a little back story with the diary, as you can see. I know it seems like the diary is old and would probably be written in a lot, but I decided that Michelle didn't really start using it to write in until recently. There isn't much to say about the friend in America, just that to me, the Americans aren't all about blood purity like the ones in the old world. Plus, Michelle isn't as bad as the other pure blooded witches and wizards, especially the ones in the Slytherin family. The blood line had been diluted over the years and hidden, but it came out a lot in Michelle...  
**_

_**Which leads me to the fangs. I knew from the beginning I wanted my vampire to have fangs. It fits in well with the Slytherin bloodline. Voldemort's snake like look was explained by the Slytherin blood in his bloodline, so the fangs in Michelle are explained by her link to the Slytherin bloodline. They do retract. They come out when she's angry or hungry, of course.  
**_

_**I explained a lot about the wizard lingo and blood. I wanted to go ahead and get that out of the way, so the vampires know what the hell she means when she says those words. Its going to take a long time to adjust to not talking with those words, if she ever does stop. I, also, wanted to show a bit of a connection between Jane and Alec and Michelle. No, they are NOT related. Jane and Alec are a witch and a wizard. They lived a long time ago, though. For me, in that time, they didn't have the system they do in the present day to acknowledge the birth of a witch or wizard (all of this information I got about the magical quill on pottermore, if you're wondering). So, since it wasn't around, and they lived around muggles, and they are mudbloods, no one knew. So, since no one knew, Jane and Alec were not able to go to school and learn how to use and control their magic. Because of that they lost their powers and gained the single power this breed of vampire may gain after they are turned.  
**_

_**Anyways, that's all I can think about that I wanted to tell you all. I hope you're enjoying. Please, please, please leave me some nice reviews! If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask. I hope to get the next chapter to you as soon as I possibly can. I'm working on three fics right now and I keep bouncing back and forth between them all.  
**_

_**Also, I have to say happy holidays to you all. Merry Christmas, if I don't update before then and if you celebrate it. Happy Hanukkah to all the Jewish readers. Happy Kwanza if you're into that holiday...and whatever else that you may celebrate! I hope I have another by the new year but if not...Happy New year...**_

_**Finally..if we don't make it to these days and all die in the apocalypse...thanks for reading my shit! Fuck you Myans for telling us all when we were going to die...fuck you very much! ^_^  
**_

_**lmfao! 3  
**_


End file.
